DE 102011011252 A1 discloses that various load carrier systems for motor vehicles, for instance, for carrying one or more bicycles or similar means of transport, exist. Thus, there is, for example, already known from DE 102007017164 A1 a load carrier for pulling out of a vehicle rear, wherein a carrier frame is guided on at least one elongate element, which is provided with a pivot axis and can be longitudinally displaced through the bumper of a motor vehicle, or is guided below the bumper of the motor vehicle.
DE 102011011252 A1 itself relates to a load carrier system, in particular for pulling out of a motor vehicle rear, which is constructed for receiving at least one object, preferably one or more electric bicycles or electric scooters. The load carrier system has a carrier frame for receiving at least one object. The load carrier system is further provided with an energy supply device, which enables, and accordingly provides, for electrical energy to be supplied to an object that is received by the carrier frame or that can be secured thereto. The load carrier system may, for example, be arranged as a roof luggage carrier or rear luggage carrier at the outer side on the vehicle bodywork. Preferably, the carrier frame of the load carrier system is arranged on the motor vehicle bodywork so as to be able to be displaced or pulled out, for instance, in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and accordingly constructed to be pulled out of a motor vehicle rear. The energy supply device may have a charging unit, which is constructed to charge at least one accumulator of the object that can be carried. The energy supply device is in this instance supplied by the on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle. The load carrier system may have at least one plug type connection for electrically coupling the object that can be carried to the energy supply device. There may be provision for an electrical coupling of the carrier frame, and the object which is intended to be secured thereto, to be integrated in a mechanical securing device, by means of which the object can be fixed to the carrier frame. There is additionally provision for the load carrier system to have a control device, or to be coupled to a control device, which controls the energy supply to the object in accordance with the movement state of the motor vehicle. The control device is, for example, configured to supply the object that is secured to the load carrier system and which is carried with electrical energy only when, for example, the motor vehicle has excess electrical energy.